


You're Barking Up The Wrong Tree

by vampiric



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthdays, Dogs, Frerard, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frank's birthday and Gerard should never make heat-of-the-moment decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So... Frank's birthday is tomorrow," Ray began in a tone that Gerard assumed was meant to be condescending but he couldn't quite tell because of how full of chips Ray's mouth was. "What did you buy for him?"

Gerard's heart began to race and his eyes widened slightly. He decided to try appearing calm, though, because he knew that Ray was trying to make him panic and he wanted to prove the guy wrong for once. "Why should I tell you?" he asked after clearing his throat quietly. "How do I know he didn't hire you to be a spy or something?"

Ray squinted. "You didn't get him anything, did you?"

Gerard's mouth dropped open dramatically as he swung a hand up to his chest, raising his eyebrows. "I could not be more offended right now. I, for one, always make sure to get gifts on time. I mean... who the hell would wait last minute for something this important?"

"You, apparently."

"Shut the fuck up, Toro. I have to go. And if you say _one_ word to Frank, I'll snap your fucking neck, I really will." And with that, Gerard was out the door of his friend's apartment and in his car.

\----

Pulling into the parking lot of the local pet store, Gerard sighed and slammed his car door shut after dragging himself out. He tried to remain inconspicuous, as he feared he would run into someone he knew. He got to the shop's double doors and pulled one side open, appearing painfully shifty as he did so in his all-black attire.

With eyes flickering around the store nervously, he gravitated toward the section that held the more ordinary animals. He thought about getting something easy to care for such as a bird or a fish, but he knew that these animals were too insignificant and that Frank would end up accidentally neglecting to feed them or something. The idea of buying a kitten had also crossed his mind but he remembered that he was severely allergic to cats, so he made his way reluctantly to the dog section. He didn't necessarily want to buy Frank a dog because he knew that there would be a lot of training involved, but this wasn't about him. He looked through the kennels that held smaller puppies and asked about a male beagle that had been staring at him. They were taken into a room to see how the two interacted and the dog apparently liked Gerard because it immediately tried to get him to play tug of war with the rope toy that had been lying on the floor of the room. Gerard bought the dog as well as some food, toys, and a cage. He thanked the store owner and trudged out to his car, looking around constantly to make sure no one he knew would try striking a conversation. He caught sight of Bob, who was outside of a store across the street but had luckily been involved in a seemingly very intense talk with someone who Gerard didn't recognize. Gerard quickly put the dog in the cage and buckled it up in the passenger seat. He then strode over to the driver's side and got in, continuing to glance over at Bob. He sped away, driving back toward Ray's apartment.

\----

_"Please?"_   Gerard begged, eyebrows scrunching together.  
"Dude," Ray started. "Why the hell should I let that mutt stay here? _You_ were the one who waited last fucking minute to buy Iero his present. Don't you think it's _your_ responsibility?"  
Gerard sighed. Convincing him wouldn't be easy, but he knew Ray had to give in sooner or later. "Look," he said. "I'll pay you actual real US dollars if you just let this dog stay over here. It's only for the night, man. And look how cute he is! Do you really want Frank's birthday to be ruined all because you're trying to prove a point to me?"  
Ray rubbed his forehead. Gerard was right, but he was more right and also very willing to take drastic measures if it meant he could teach Gerard a lesson. "I can't do it, dude. Why don't you just ask Mikey or Bob? I'm sure they'd jump at the opportunity."  
"Y'know what? Fine. You just missed out on an easy 20 bucks, motherfucker." Gerard scooped the dog up in one arm and strut back out the door and into his car.

\----

"Are you serious? Are you _actually_ fucking serious right now?" Gerard let himself fall onto his brother's couch. He was more angry at himself for putting so little thought into things than he was at Mikey for rejecting the stupid dog.  
"I'm afraid so, dude. I already told you I'm having a party tonight and I'm inviting Frank, or else I'd totally babysit. Or dogsit or.. whatever." He gave the dog a sympathetic scratch behind its ear and shrugged. "Sorry."  
"It's fine." Gerard snapped, sighing and getting up and out the door once again.

\----

"No joke?" Gerard asked, hope in his eyes.  
"No joke. I wanted an excuse to get out of Mikey's lame ass party, and what a better way to do that than to watch a puppy run around all night? How hard could it even be, anyway?" Bob asked coolly.  
"And you promise you won't tell Frank?"  
"Long as I'm getting paid, my lips are sealed."  
"Great. Thanks man, I appreciate it." Gerard handed Bob the dog and $20, walking out to his car to get the other things. He brought them inside and saluted his friend, giving the dog a quick kiss on its head and heading back to his car.

\----

The party came much more quickly than Gerard would have liked. It was 8:30 and he was in less of a partying mood than he ever thought possible. He just had to get through a few hours, that was all. Gerard wiped his eyes, pulling on the Joy Division shirt that he'd accidentally stolen from Mikey last time he stayed over and struggling to get his black jeans all the way up. He shuffled to the bathroom to fix his hair and brushed his teeth vigorously, causing the gums to bleed. The taste was pretty disgusting, so Gerard spit into the sink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Upon emerging from the bathroom, Gerard saw that Frank was asleep on the couch. He had apparently been ready to go for a while, so Gerard shook his shoulder gently.  
"We've gotta go.." he reminded Frank, trying not to sound annoyed.  
Frank nodded and stood up suddenly, almost toppling over on to his partner. "Let's go." he spoke tiredly.

The two made their way out of the apartment and to the car. Once Gerard started it, the radio had turned on from their last car ride. After adjusting the volume to one that satisfied him, Frank made himself comfortable and resumed his slumber, this time in the passenger side of their car. Gerard kept his eyes focused on their surroundings once he started driving and caught sight of a small rabbit crossing the road. He came dangerously close to the rodent but managed to stop the car gracefully before any accidents occurred. Letting out the breath that he'd been holding during the event, Gerard realized just how unprepared he was for the party. He nearly missed the complex in which Mikey lived and made a sharp turn in the parking lot, waking Frank up.  
"Sorry," Gerard said quietly, sighing and parking the car abruptly.  
Frank shook his head and hesitated before getting out of the car, rubbing his eyes with both hands. Gerard had only just noticed what his partner was wearing. He looked nice, dressed in one of Gerard's striped sweaters and some dark jeans. Gerard smiled and took Frank's hand, both of them walking reluctantly to the complex that held Mikey's apartment. There was a lot made up of four small buildings all side by side. Each one of them contained four apartments; two on the top floor and two on the bottom floor. Frank and Gerard trudged up the stairs outside one of the buildings and Gerard knocked on a door which was very worn and scratched. The door opened after a few moments of waiting around and the two were welcomed in by someone that neither of them recognized.

Gerard smiled half-heartedly at Mikey and the two hugged each other tightly. After letting go, Mikey laughed a bit.  
"Hey, you better give that shirt back, dude." his speech was slurred, not much, but enough for Gerard and Frank to notice. He may or may not have been drunk, but Gerard didn't really care. He sort of just wanted to leave.

Frank seemed suddenly very awake and he made his way around the room, greeting everyone cheerfully. He took a seat on the couch and quickly became engaged in a conversation that was probably about tattoos or something else that he could get this distracted by in 0.4 seconds. Gerard sighed and took a seat at the table in the apartment's extremely small kitchen. He pulled a napkin from the stack in the center of the table and rummaged around in the front pocket of his jeans. He extracted a blue ink pen and became absorbed in sketching a vampire. He worked on this for several hours before Frank announced to the other guests that it was time for them to leave. There were many disappointed noises coming from the crowd of people and Frank giggled, waving at them and throwing a few air kisses. Gerard scowled, having become excruciatingly disgusted with everything after spending hours not talking to anyone.

"Hey, do you want me to drive?" Frank asked as soon as they were out the door, seeming despicably bubbly.  
Gerard nodded and hopped down the stairs, eager to get back to the comfort of his own bed. He opened the door to the passenger's side of their car and plopped himself into the seat, crossing his arms and impatiently awaiting Frank's arrival. Frank appeared at the driver's side after a moment and got inside, adjusting the seat so that he could drive more comfortably. The radio turned on once again and this time Gerard turned the volume up so that he had an excuse to ignore his partner in case Frank tried to strike up a conversation.

The two arrived at their own apartment a bit after departing from Mikey's. Gerard snaked out of the car seat, waiting around for Frank to make sure he got in the apartment safely. They made their way to and inside the door, Gerard dragging himself to bed without bothering to change into pajamas. Frank, however, made sure to brush his teeth thoroughly as well as slip into his most comfortable set of PJs before he fell asleep watching "The Fly" for around the millionth time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell is 'Boobman' and why are they calling you at 4 in the morning?" Frank muttered suspiciously, tossing Gerard's phone at him.  
"Oh, shit..." Gerard hissed and rubbed furiously at his tired eyes. "That's Bob."  
"What does Bob need so early?" Frank questioned.  
"I'll be right back." Gerard forced an awful grin onto his face so as not to worry his partner and pecked Frank on the cheek before jogging out of their room into the hallway.  
"What's up?" Gerard whispered, putting the phone up to his ear.  
"Your dog just puked on my carpet and I swear to fucking God I'm about to strangle the little shit." Bob's voice was much more aggressive and loud.  
"Dude, chill a little. Why the hell are you calling me about it?"  
"Because I want you to come and clean it up, dipshit."  
"But Bob, I--"  
"Bye bye, motherfucker." Bob had hung up, leaving Gerard with his hands cupped over his face as he paced the hallway. 

He shuffled back into the apartment and found Frank sitting up on the bed.  
"What was that all about?" Frank asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Nothing, Bob wanted me to come fix his TV for him." Gerard lied, hoping Frank wouldn't grow any more upset.  
Frank laid down and rolled onto his side, making a dissatisfied noise which suggested that he was not convinced.  
"Well, I'll be back in a little while, kay?" Gerard slipped on a coat and some shoes and stumbled out the door, still half asleep.

\----

Gerard lifted his hand to knock on the door, but Bob had evidently been waiting and opened it as soon as Gerard walked up, causing him nearly to fall over.  
"Jesus, dude." Gerard walked into the house and instantly spotted the vomit. He winced and pulled his coat off, throwing it on the couch as he tread into the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet beneath the sink, assuming that that was where everyone kept their cleaners, but found only a mess of unfolded dish rags and towels.  
"Have you ever cleaned in your entire life?" Gerard asked bitterly, grabbing a towel and standing up.  
"Screw you. You better watch it, I'm taking care of your dog and your mistake. At the same time."  
"Yeah, well I'm paying you for it."  
"Whatever." Bob knew Gerard made a point but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit that. "Cleaners are in the laundry room."  
Gerard shook his head and swung open the door to the laundry room, snatching up a bottle of some sort of cleanser. He sprayed the carpet several times and scrubbed up the supposedly lemon-scented foam. The puke came up unexpectedly easily and Gerard took a sarcastic bow as he returned the items to their respective places. "Will the queen be needing anything else on this fine day at four o clock in the fucking morning?"  
"Fuck you!" Bob shouted to Gerard as he was walking out of the house. Gerard turned around swiftly and flipped Bob off, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:52 AM when Gerard woke up. The bed beside him was empty, so he sat up and glanced around the room, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. Frank emerged from the kitchen holding a plate with some vegetables and dip on it. He plopped down on the bed and gave Gerard a quick kiss before beginning to eat. Gerard smiled, the kiss a pleasant surprise.  
"Happy birthday." Gerard's speech was quiet and unsure-sounding since he'd just woken up.  
"Thanks!" Frank beamed, crunching on a piece of celery.  
"Hey," Gerard began, remembering that Frank was a very impatient person who'd probably been anticipating his present for several hours at this point. "Do you wanna go for a drive in a little bit?"  
Frank's entire face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. "Can we go right now?!"  
Gerard smiled. "Sure." he answered and crawled out of bed, toppling into the bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower, letting the hot water rinse yesterday down the drain. When he got out, he spotted the fog on the small mirror and decided to scribble a quick portrait of Frank's scorpion tattoo. He wrote the absolute cheesiest thing he could think of: 'GW + FI" with a heart around it, then strode out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, disappearing into the closet to get dressed.

"Could I borrow your Misfits shirt?" he called to Frank from the closet. "I'm sick of my clothes."  
"Yeah, as long as I can wear your Madonna shirt." Frank answered cheerfully.  
"Deal." Gerard snickered and pulled the shirt over his head. He, once again, struggled to get his dark jeans up his legs after carefully choosing and putting on a pair of Star Wars briefs. He walked out of the closet and sat down on the bed as Frank got ready, slipping black shoes over the contrastingly bright pair of socks he'd had on.

Frank brushed his teeth and Gerard waited on the bed. When he was done, Gerard got up and brushed his. Although they'd been living together for a while now, he still couldn't stand brushing his teeth in the same space as Frank. It wasn't just Frank though, it was everyone. Gerard shuddered and spit out the minty foam, wiping at the corners of his mouth to remove the excess tooth paste. He swiped a stick of deodorant on to each of his armpits, then sprayed a bit of cologne onto his neck and shirt.

"Alright, let's go." Gerard said when he was done in the bathroom. He put a hand up to his hair, ruffling it to make sure it didn't look too proper.  
Frank hopped up eagerly and pranced out to the car with Gerard following.

"What do you wanna listen to?" Gerard asked, turning on the car. He turned the volume on the radio down so he could hear his partner's answer.  
"Eh," Frank shrugged. "I'm feeling kinda bluegrass today."  
The two laughed and Gerard began to pull out of the parking lot, driving slowly so he didn't accidentally hit a pedestrian or something.  
"Nah, how about the classic rock station though?" Frank's laughter was dying down as he turned his head toward the window, watching the trees pass by.  
Gerard nodded and turned the volume back up and changed the second dial to the station Frank had requested. A Journey song was playing and the two were half singing and half yelling along while Frank played the very lively air guitar.

When the song ended and another one came on that neither of them knew the words to, Frank suddenly remembered that it was his birthday and they were on some kind of mission. "Hey," he began. "Where are we headed to anyway?"  
Gerard realized that he'd accidentally skipped Bob's street in his Journey fit and had to improvise other plans. "You'll find out soon enough." He couldn't help but grin when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frank squirm in his seat. Gerard knew the anticipation was starting to get to him, but he was alright until Frank started to vocalize his impatience. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard pulled the car into the parking lot of a Jamba Juice. He hopped out of the car and waited for Frank to join, sticking his hand out for his partner to hold. They locked their fingers together and made their way inside the restaurant.

Frank sat down at a booth that was in the back of the place but still near a window. He posted a picture of the table's intricate patterning on Facebook with a short description of his day as the caption and waited for Gerard to finish ordering their smoothies. When Gerard got to the booth, he sat on the side opposite of his partner and slid Frank's drink across the table to him, beginning to sip on his own. Frank thanked him and took a drink from his own smoothie, mouth forming a grin as he glanced over to Gerard, who'd been staring at the table absently.   
"Can I try some of yours?" Frank asked.  
"What? Oh, of course!" Gerard replied, snapping back into reality. It was apparently really easy for him to space out.  
They swapped drinks for a moment, taking a sip of each other's and handing them back quickly. Gerard's face twisted into a grimace that he couldn't even attempt to hide. "There's a reason I never order grass and ginger in my smoothies.." he commented distastefully.  
Frank laughed. "What can I say? I'm an outdoorsman. I am one with nature." He fluttered his eyelashes dreamily and put his hands to his chest.  
Gerard was laughing a bit too hard now and accidentally inhaled a strawberry seed when he tried to rid his mouth of the taste of Frank's smoothie by chugging from his own styrofoam cup until it was nearly gone. He coughed several times into the back of his hand and continued laughing when he'd recovered. " _Very_ poetic." he joked, still giggling.

The two finished up their smoothies and headed back to the car to resume their adventure.  
"Where to now?" Frank questioned.  
"Eh, I dunno." Gerard responded. "Wanna go to the park or something?"  
Frank nodded quickly and beamed. Gerard started the car once again and began to drive in the direction of their next destination.

\----

Frank and Gerard had taken a seat on a bench near the trees and were sat comfortably for around 25 minutes when some kite-fliers had decided to set up right next to them.  
"Hey," Gerard started. "I think there's like... A pond kinda close."  
"Close enough to walk?" Frank asked, seeming interested.  
"Yeah, do you want to?"  
"Sure," Frank smiled and jumped up from the bench. Gerard grinned back at him and got up, locking his hand with Frank's as they walked toward the pond.

\----

"No, see, I feel like everyone actually really loved Jar Jar, y'know?" Frank glanced over at Gerard to see if they were on the same page, but his partner had just been squinting and staring at the lake.  
"Well then like... Why did the guy who voiced him get so much hate? If they liked the character then--" Gerard's speech was interrupted.  
"It's all a huge April Fool's joke, that's the thing!" Frank shouted, laughing as he did so.  
Gerard laughed with him, but something caught his eye. The two had been sitting about 30 feet away from the water itself and were in the grass for around 20 minutes, engaged in a serious conversation about Jar Jar Binks. It was only now that Gerard noticed people had been staring at them, some wondering what they were talking about, but most probably in disgust of their relationship. They lived in a somewhat rural town, after all, so people were naturally closed-minded.  
"Hey," Gerard called, focusing on his partner once again. "Do you want the actual present now?"  
Frank cocked his head. He genuinely thought this was the actual present, but of course he knew in the back of his mind that something more spectacular was to come. He nodded after a moment and shot up from the grass, ready to go.

\----

Frank had been jumping up and down in Bob's living room and squealing very loudly for several moments by now. He was cradling the dog like a baby and petting its head as gently as he could. "Aww, Gerard!" he kissed his partner on the cheek. "I love him! Thank you so much!"  
Gerard looked down at the floor as he insisted bashfully that the present was no big deal. "What're you gonna name him?"  
Frank looked shocked as if he'd forgotten that dogs needed to be named. "Um... I don't know? I gotta figure out his personality first."  
Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes at the thought of a dog having a personality. "Alright."  
"Can we buy him a costume since it's Halloween?!" Frank gasped abruptly.  
"Well," Gerard began. The two hadn't planned on going trick-or-treating; they were just going to buy a few bags of candy for themselves. He was about to protest, but was interrupted.   
"Thank you so much!" Frank shouted gleefully.   
Gerard shook his head, laughing to himself. "I guess we should go buy him a costume then, yeah?"  
Frank nodded energetically and took his dog, along with the cage and other equipment that went with it, out to the car.  
"Hey," Gerard started.  
Bob acknowledged the greeting by nodding his head.   
"Thanks for like... Taking care of the dog. Sorry he vomited on your carpet and everything."  
Bob shook his head and shrugged. "It's cool. Thanks for the cash, my good sir." He held up the 20 dollars, grinning.  
Gerard nodded slowly, a little concerned at what Bob's intentions could be, but shrugged it off and made his way out to the car.

\----

"Frank?" Gerard called. He wasn't impatient at this point. It was ordinary for Frank to be excited about his new dog on the first day, but Gerard knew it would wear off in about a week.  
"What?" Frank looked up from the dog's face and into Gerard's eyes, remembering that they were at the pet store in the dog clothing section.  
"How about this one?" Gerard held up a small fabric tomato, moving his head to the side so he could see Frank's reaction past the costume.  
"Uh..." Frank looked around awkwardly. "Well I was thinking we could do something to match our outfits."  
"What are we gonna be again?" Gerard asked, sincerely having forgotten.  
"Emily and Victor." Frank answered. "From the Corpse Bride?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Gerard remembered their plans more clearly now. They'd only just made them a few moments ago while in the car; Frank decided that he wanted to dress up as well so that his dog didn't feel awkward being the only one in a costume. Gerard found it pretty ridiculous, since dogs didn't necessarily have a sense of embarrassment. Plus, he and Frank weren't even going to go out aside from their trip to the grocery store... But arguing wouldn't have done him any good. "So he can be our skeleton dog thing, right?"  
Frank nodded and hugged the dog tightly, planting a kiss on its head.  
Upon further inspection of the store's collection of dog costumes, Gerard spotted a tight-fitting black set with the white skeleton of a dog printed onto it. "This should do."  
Frank followed Gerard to the counter so they could pay. "Hey, can we get some treats for him? We're gonna have a bunch of candy, so I don't want him to feel left out."  
"Yeah, that's fine." Gerard watched as Frank grinned and picked up a large bag of supposedly bacon flavored snacks for their dog.

\----

It was 6:49 and dusk was hitting, so Frank decided that it was time for them to get ready. He let Gerard go first, but it was honestly just so that he could have some time for playing with his new dog.

Gerard took his time in perfecting his makeup after getting out of his day clothes and into a tattered dress. He was surprisingly enthusiastic about dressing up, even if they weren't going trick-or-treating. It gave him a sense of nostalgia, and plus, he found joy in using makeup in general. He used plenty of blues, greens, and whites with accents of black, occasionally throwing in some purple or dark red around his eyes to make them look more tired. He finished off the look with a swipe of mascara on his eyelashes and a bit of dull pink lipstick, though he didn't bother putting on a wig.   
Gerard's movement was suddenly more graceful, as if the character herself had influenced his mood. He practically floated into the living room to show off to Frank, who had been involved in a very intense game of catch with his dog.   
"What do you think?" Gerard asked, twirling around a bit to make the dress flow.  
"Whoa, you look great!" Frank sounded truly impressed.  
"Thanks. Hey, want me to do your makeup? I know you have a pretty um... Short attention span." Gerard tried to put it as politely as he could.  
Frank nodded quickly. He had originally wanted to do it himself, but after seeing how nice Gerard's looked, he couldn't possibly have said no.

After putting on his black suit, Frank worked the silver tie around his neck. "All done!" he called to Gerard, who waltzed into their room with his makeup pallette at hand.

"Could you like... Yeah, right there. That's great." Gerard tried to sound calm as he was finding the right position for Frank to be in so that he could finish with his makeup, but all of the wiggling had started to get to him.   
"Are you almost done?" Frank didn't attempt to hide the discomfort and impatience that he had developed from sitting in the same spot for such a long time.  
"Yeah, just..." Gerard swiftly blended a few spots on Frank's face with the sponge he'd been holding. "Okay, all done." he stepped back and took in what he'd just completed.   
Frank gasped as he looked into the mirror. "I look cool as hell! Dude, that's so amazing!" he beamed, turning his head so he could see his reflection from all angles. He carefully, but still enthusiastically, high-fived his partner, as he knew that kissing him would ruin both of their costumes.

It was around 8:30 when they were both finished getting themselves ready, so they set out on their trek.  
"I'm sorta glad we didn't make plans tonight." Frank admitted, petting his dog on the head.  
Gerard nodded and ruffled his hair. The two had chosen to walk to the store so that everyone could see their costumes. Being cooped up in the house was getting boring anyway, so this was a bit of freedom from their perspective.

\----

Gerard was sure that the two had had their share of various slurs and ignorant comments thrown their way that night, but he honestly didn't care. He was glad that Frank was so invested in the dog, but then again he knew Frank couldn't dislike his present. They were at home now, laying on their couch and eating the candy they'd retreived at the store. Rocky Horror was playing in the background, but neither of the two were paying much attention to it. They were content with hanging around and pretending they didn't exist outside of the comfort of each other. It was pretty relaxing, in fact.

"Hey," Gerard started suddenly. "Have you thought of a name for the dog yet?"  
"Hmm..." Frank tried to look like he was really thinking hard, but Gerard knew he'd had a name in his head for a while and was waiting to be asked about it. "I think Jingles is pretty fitting."  
Gerard laughed. "Why Jingles?"  
"I don't know, he seems... Like he's the type of dog that deserves a collar with one of those little jingly things on it. You know?"  
"I guess so." Gerard chuckled again and pet the dog--Jingles--on its head. "We should buy that collar for him tomorrow, yeah?"   
Frank grinned and nodded. He'd spent a lot of his birthdays with Gerard, but he was sure this one was the best. He didn't think it was because of the dog, though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not updating this in a really long time ive been sort of self conscious idk that sort of has nothing to do with this.. anyway uh thanks for reading, there should only be about one or two more chapters so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> umm so i have more written but i'll post it later.. if u guys like it u should tell me so i can keep writing bc there's a lot more to the storyline than in this chapter and..... yeah thanks


End file.
